


superfam

by skyiade (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Peter is their son, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), but sweet too, its really short and simple, oh jeez really dont know what else to tag thats really all thats to it, youll love it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skyiade
Summary: tony and steve are looking to adopt.





	superfam

Tony and Steve like to take walks in the park. Sometimes it was hard because of their well-known personas but other times it was, well, a walk in the park. This was one of those days. They walked down the path hand in hand taking in their surroundings. The fresh air, the sun, no one had bothered them. It was perfect. And Tony was in a particularly good mood. For no other reason other than it was a good day. As they walked the path Tony's eyes wandered til they landed on a group of kids playing in the grass. He smiled.

"Have you ever thought of kids?" Tony said still looking at the group. 

Steve looked at Tony surprised, he thought he would be the one to bring up having children. "Once or twice" he replied. 

"Produce a child for me steve" 

Steve laughed "I don't think that's possible" 

Tony huffed "I guess we'll have to go with the next best thing" tony sighed "though I will be disappointed that it's not genetically mine. Do you think pepper would surrogate for us?" tony looked to steve. 

Steve stopped in his tracked "wait are you serious? You want kids?" 

Tony shrugged "I mean yeah, someone has to carry my legacy" Steve laugh and they continued their walk. 

"I just never pegged you as the 'i want kids' type"

"what can I say i'm in a good mood" 

They didn't talk about it for another month.

Steve was on the couch sketching mindlessly when Tony came in looking down at one of his tablets. "So ive been looking online and apparently you can't just hand people money and they give you a child" He sat next to steve still tapping around on the screen. "I've also been thinking about whether we should get a baby or like a child. I hear babies are a pain but at the same time I want to go though the whole parent thing" Tony bites his knuckle concentrating on the screen. 

"So you're actually serious with this baby thing?"

"or a young child" he corrects "but from what i read it may take while. We might be able to pull a few strings though. I mean look who you're talking to"

"tony-"

"We could get a baby but It may take long since thats what most couples want"

"tony-

"but the older they are the harder it may be to bond with-"

"Tony!" Steve finally catches tonys attention "are you sure this is what you want" Steve asks softly. Tony looks at steve, taking a minute to think. 

Is this what he wants? Will they be able to give this child the attention they need? Will tony become the heartless father like his own?  
Lots of things were going through his head but Tony knew this was what he wanted. 

"Yes" Tony looks steve in the eyes. 

Steve nods "then i'm behind you one hundred percent" They smile at each other.

After months of background checks and making the tower safe for a child they finally get their first meeting with their soon to be son, peter parker. 

Tony buzzes with excitement and won't stop talking about it to steve.

"yes tony I do know that we're meeting our son today" Steve says monotonous voice. They walk into the adoption home and waited. 

A women walks in and smile "tony and steve?" They nod. "okay peter is waiting in the other room and i should tell you that he is a little shy at first but once he gets to know you hes the most energetic boy you'll meet"

"Okay okay can we just meet him" tony asks getting impatient 

inside was a young light haired boy sitting at small table mindlessly coloring. Tony grabbed steves hand squeezing it lightly.

"peter" the women says quietly to gain his attention "theres someone here to meet you" Peter raises his head and looks at them. he smiles lightly, though its clear he uncomfortable.

He waves, setting his crayon down. "peter this is tony and steve, theyre just here to talk to you for a little bit and get to know you. Is that alright?" Peter nods, not saying a word. The woman turns to tony and steve whispering "sorry hes just shy, ill leave you guys to it though just come out when youre ready to discuss if your feel as though youre the right fit" She smiles softly and exits the room.

Steve takes the initiative immediately jumping into conversation. "so peter whacha drawing there" peter shrugs looking down at the paper. Its a simple coloring book with generic looking pictures. Peter has neatly colored in half the page. Steve walks forward and sits next to peter, though the chair is far to small for him to comfortably sit in so he kneels next to it instead. "that not too bad peter it looks really nice"

Peter smiles sweetly and tony can feel his heart melting and before he knew it hed made his decision. As he watches this scene play out before him he can already see the little family they were going to become.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its short and it kinda ends abruptly but i didnt know where it was going and that seemed like an okay place to end it. if you want me to continue i might but idk. what chu think


End file.
